


Our Future

by Jasuemfan



Series: VLD Fix it AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Empress Allura (Voltron), Future Fic, Gen, Open to Interpretation, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romelle (Voltron) - Freeform, VLD Fix it AU, open for any ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasuemfan/pseuds/Jasuemfan
Summary: What if Allura had never died?What if Lance got his Altean marks in another way?What if Hunk wasn't only a Chef?What is Pidge's Defenders Initiative?What about Keith's family?What would happen to Shiro, Coran, and Lotor?This is a compilation of descriptions of my VLD Fix it AU. Each chapter is dedicated individually to each paladin, Coran, and Lotor. I don't mention any principal ship because I want you to choose your ideal ending with your favorite(s) ship(s).





	1. Admiral McClain (Lance)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! I watched S8 and I like it but I also hate it. And because of that, I made this "THE FIX IT AU". I know we have so many wounds with S8 but the good news is that now we are finally free to play with this series as we want. I hope you like it and don't forget to comment! :D
> 
> And before I forget it... This is not beta reader, all mistakes are mine and English isn't my first language (>///<)

With the end of the war, the Paladins had the opportunity to continue their studies at the Garrison. Lance was the first to take the chance, even when his dream of being a fighting pilot had already been fulfilled. He wanted to be better and prove to himself his true potential.

It was hard in the beginning. Fighting in a war wasn't the same as textbooks and the directions of his superiors were different to his instinct. But that didn't stop him and he kept working harder. During the day he was a student, in the nights he was the Red Paladin.

Time passed and he rose in rank. Little by little his efforts reflected his success. When he graduated with honors, he continued as a teacher at the Galaxy Garrison.

During one of his missions as a Paladin, he got stuck in a planet whose inhabitants were hostile creatures. He was attacked and got hurt. And when the mission was over, the team put him in a sleep pod at the Castle of Lions. The wound was only a little cut on the chin, but Hunk and Shiro were like mother hens.

It was an hour after when he woke up. The wound was now a white scar and to everyone's surprise, under his eyes were two blue altean marks. Coran, Pidge and Allura worked together to solve the mystery.

They discovered in Lance’s old medical files that he had 1% Altean DNA. Which meant that he was a descendant of the surviving Alteans that arrived at Earth with the Blue Lion. And because of his constant exposure to Altean technology, the number increased to 15%. Finally making visible his ancestry.

It was a lot to process, and at some point was difficult to believe. Was it only because of that 1% that the Blue Lion chose it? Anxiety and doubt began to fill his thoughts. If it wasn’t for Keith and his pep talk, Lance's insecurities would have consumed him.

A year after the discovery about his Altean blood, the Garrison Board designated him as the new headmaster of the Galaxy Garrison.

He stopped being a teacher when he steps as the principal. But in his free time, he observed the classes, give tips or jokes with the students. He was still the lover boy, but more mature and passion for his job.

 


	2. The Empress (Allura)

Every day she wakes up early to see the sunrise to remind that Altea is back. That she _isn't_ dreaming. Allura was a Princess, now she's the Empress of New Altea. She wears her crown with pride, but when she's with her family (Coran and the Paladins) she's only Allura.

 


	3. Big Brother (Keith)

Three years after the war, Kolivan asked Keith if he could court Krolia. At first, he was shocked and upset because he didn't want to share his mother yet. Or ever. Not after finally getting back together. It was childish, but he didn't care!

He stopped being stubborn thanks to Lance and Shiro's intervention, though.

When Krolia got pregnant a year after getting married, Keith felt scared. He knew almost nothing about babies or how to help his mother. But his mind changed once he held Yorak for the first time.

He started crying and wouldn’t stop till he fell asleep with Yorak in arms. This baby was **HIS** little brother. He was born only minutes ago but those little hands already held his heart. From that moment on, he swore to be the best big brother EVER in the universe.

**Extra:**

The paladins filled Yorak's room with toys and cute-baby stuff and Yorak’s favorite toy was the yellow hippopotamus Hunk gave him. His PJs were Lance's idea (one PJ for each DoTu's Paladin).


	4. Director (Pidge)

After Pidge's graduation, she presented the "Defenders" Initiative. The Garrison Board of Directors approved the project with all the votes in favor.  The Defenders initiative were immediately put into operation. In a couple of months, the first group of teachers and students were ready for the program.

She's always busy as the Director of the _"_ Defenders Special Force". But in her free time, she works with new designs for Shiro's arm. Always using her newest and highest technology.

Matt is her right-hand man and it's the Head of the Departments. He let his hair grow again because Colleen missed her handsome son. She never forgave him for cutting his beautiful hair.

Lance is Pidge's reminder to stop working. Every night, he calls her and sends her to sleep. Her only answer is a tired grunt and a weak grumble that can be understood as a " _Sleep is for weaks..._ ". In the end, she turned off everything and do as her boss said.

>   **Extra:**  Pidge is working on a new arm that has better anatomy and ergonomic design for Shiro and his missing elbow. The prototype name is **Sv3n**


	5. Earth's Ambassador (Hunk)

Two years after the war, Hunk traveled through the space to expand his culinary skills. At the same time, he worked with Shiro as a diplomatic at the Atlas. Both played a big part to motivated other planets to join the Galactic Coalition.

Years later, he became Earth's Ambassador.  Elected for his political skills and for his cultural knowledge of various species in the universe.

He didn't stop cooking. Even with his busy schedule as Ambassador, he opened a gourmet restaurant. Famous for his delicious recipes from around the universe.

 

>  FAMILY'S CHAT
> 
> New Photo added by Krolia - Seen by everybody
> 
> **•** **Mama K.** \- Kolivan took the photo. Aren't they beautiful?  
>  **• Loverboy** \- Keith didn't break the camera?!!!! D:  
>  **• Space Dad TM** \- Lance...  
>  **• Space Dad TM** \- We need to frame this ❤  
>  **• Mama K.** \- Allura already printed it.


	6. Captain's book (Shiro)

After the war, the Atlas had to stay in Earth for around a year and a half. The planet was healing after the Galra invasion and it wasn't wise to send the ship in a mission when the Earth was still a mess.

In that time, the Holts and Krolia adopted Shiro. Matt loved teasing him, saying that he was the big brother because Shiro was only 6 years-old. If Shiro wasn't with the Holts, he was with Keith and his mom or helping where the needs call.

Even with the calm and homely environment, the nightmares were still there. He didn't want to go to the psychologist until Lance made him talk. They talked about Kuron, about his nightmares and his headaches. He cried and he didn't scream, but he was frustrated. So he accepted the help. It took him time to get better, but he had his family support.

When the Atlas was ready for its first mission after the hiatus, Shiro was ready too. He loved space more than anything, and the PTSD wasn't going to stop him.  Especially if the mission was too appealing for him.

 

>   _"To explore new worlds, seek out new civilizations and motivated other planets to join the Galactic Coalition."_

During his time at the Atlas, Shiro and Hunk's duet worked better than expected. Their teamwork attracted many planets to join the Coalition and helped to open new doors for the Earth.

He found a new passion for writing. With each new planet he visited, he created a whole new world with letters. And when Hunk became Earth's Ambassador, Shiro steps down of the Atlas and pursued his new love.

The first manuscript he finished, he sent it to Allura and Coran. He wrote about Altea and Daibazaal, about the first Paladins and their heroic deeds. He wrote what the Black Lion couldn't say but feel.

There were tears and a lot of "thank you" and "I'm sorry". After that, the book was sent to the other Paladins and to the editorial with the Alteans approval. And the last page said:

 

>   ** _Dedicated to my family, to Voltron, and Kuron, a victim of the war._**

  **Extras:**

  * The black cat is _Princess Sirius_ (yes, Shiro named her Princess) for the brightest star in the night sky. Because she has only one white spot in her black fur. (Name by @little_cosmic_doodles from IG).
  * A year later after the war, Keith found the white cat inside the Black Lion. Nobody knew where had come or how he gets in Black. Shiro adopted him without thinking twice. Pidge named him _Commander Pawkins_ because she wasn’t going to let Shiro use a boring name again. - (Name by @breadstickcat from Tumblr).




	7. The best Uncle (Coran)

With the end of the war, a new era for Nueva Altea began. Coran, with the help of Romelle, organized everything for Allura’s coronation. In less than a week before the ceremony, he became the uncle of all the Alteans survivors.

After the coronation, it was easy for the Alteans to ask for his help or opinion for everyday things. They were curious and ready to learn the original Altean customs. And Coran was perfect for the job.

Coran took Romelle as her apprentice without either of them noticing. She was always asking about the Castle of Lions and everything about Altean history. So a year after their student-teacher relationship, Coran officially appointed her, his apprentice. And when the time came, she would be his successor.

 


	8. Second Chance (Lotor)

Lotor’s wish was to have his father's love and approval. But he knew it was a lost cause. So he wanted to know more about his missing mother. She was a forgotten legend, a mystery, but maybe she would love him more than his father... He couldn't tell, but his greatest wish was to be love.

When Zarkon met Honerva, he fell in love at first sight. She was everything for him, his strength and his weakness, his passion and love. And when she got pregnant, Zarkon loved his unborn son. But in his desperation to save the loves of his life an evil power possessed him. And everything got lost.

Honerva loved her husband and was waiting for her child to be born. But little by little her dreams destroyed and she didn't know it until it was too late. She wanted her family back, be there for her son and see his husband smile. She wished to be happy with them and dreamed for a second chance...

With the Source of all Reality destroyed, Honerva sacrificed herself to corrected her mistakes. There was nothing left to lose. And with her last thoughts on her family, she closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again, her husband was there. With the brightest smile she had ever seen in him and their little son asleep in his arms.

> That was their second chance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people asked me about Lotor and to be honest, I wasn't sure what I want to do with him. A part of me wanted to have him back and make his redemption arc. But he deserved so much more than that.
> 
> Honerva, Zarkon, and Lotor were written as the worst villains in history. But in reality, they were victims. So I decided to give them a fresh start. Where they can be a family without the prejudices of their past and that way, recover the lost time.
> 
> Want to talk? Follow me at my Tumblr or Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> Want to talk? Follow me at my Tumblr or Twitter


End file.
